In the past, there has been a need to provide for various functions associated with pressurized painting equipment. Such functions have included filtering, pressure sensing, protecting against overpressure, and providing for plural paint guns operating from the same supply. The prior systems have suffered from various deficiencies including requiring separate attachments in the paint supply line and separate manifolds or supports for individual items providing these functions. Furthermore, in such prior art systems, it was often the case that static flow areas existed within the pressure sensor and filter manifolds, allowing paint solids to accumulate in such static flow areas, clogging and otherwise impairing the supply of paint through such systems.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing a unitary base for mounting an improved pressure sensor, a filter and a pressure relief valve. The base further provides plural outlets, all with a streamlined flow path through the base to avoiding static flow areas which might otherwise clog with paint.